Broadcast communications equipment communicate electrical signals via triaxial cables which are well known. A variety of triaxial cable connectors of different styles and formats are known as well. Examples of such cables and connectors may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,852; 6,109,963; 6,539,161; and 6,665,484.
These known triaxial cable connectors are fairly durable and resistant to contamination when mated to a corresponding connector. However, it is desirable to improve the resistance to impact and to intrusion of contaminants for mated pairs of connectors.
It is also desirable to provide a device for covering the mating ends of triaxial cable connectors when the connectors are not mated with another connector. These triaxial cable connectors may be covered by a protective boot and improvements to these protective boots are desirable. Protection of bulkhead mounted triaxial connectors which are not mounted to cables is also desirable.